Karasu's Obsession
by ssj
Summary: Do you think Karasu died in the dark Tournament? Nope! He survived! He is still out to do what he does best...Stalking kurama. FINALLY THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Karasu's Obsession  
  
Hey everyone..This story is wak! It's crazy! We did it on purpose though. My friend Vinnie helped me! ^_^ We are not making this one of those "out of character" fanfics..we're just making it weird. Very VERY weird...erm... Enjoy! ^_^"  
  
Disclaimers and all...We don't own yyh, but we wish we could!..oh how we wish we could. So go read this fic and eat some pie..don't ask ^_^" ....ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
_____________________________  
  
On one Thursday evening, Kurama was taking the long way home from school. He was working on a biology project, so he had to stay after school. As Kurama was walking through the park, he was enjoying the scenery. Little did he know, the youko had a secret stalker. Ever since the red head has been born into human form, this person; or should I say demon, has been watching, lurking, observating, obsessing about the Youko turned human. Should we say his name? It is quite obvious who is stalking this redhead. His name...is Karasu.  
  
As Karasu's "dead body" was dragged out of the ring it was laid with all the slain bodies that were taken by the tournament. He began the regain his senses. Slowly standing up he noticed his hair was still blonde. He had to get his mask back. By not having it even the slightest bit of breathing was deadly to him. He watched the mask get kicked around as Yusuke dragged Kurama's battered body out of the ring.'We will take a short break', the announcer called out 'After, the finales will began again.' As the stadium cleared out, Karasu's crept out of the shadows and onto the ring to retrieve his tattered mask. Slowly slipping back into the shadows his hair turned back into its normal color thus letting him get back to what he did best...Stalking  
  
'Ah pretty pretty red head..." Karasu thought as he was watching. "In a way, I want to kill you. Slash your throat, let the blood spill out of your precious body... but then I can't hear your beautiful voice. I want to cut you open and take your heart. It should belong to me. But then, too much blood. Too much work. Too dirty. You are my most precious possession, and I plan that one day..just one day..you will be mine Kurama. You will be mine.."  
  
Karasu watched Kurama step by step until he got to the Minamino residence. As soon as The read head put the key into the keyhole, Karasu leaped onto a tree near the Youko's bedroom. He saw Kurama put his school bag down. After, he went to talk to his human mother and had dinner with her. He kissed his mother goodnight and went into his room to do his homework. Karasu kept on eying the youko in delight as he was working.   
  
'It must be a breeze for him..' Karasu thought as he was gleaming at Kurama. 'After all, he is a thousand years old, and is full of great wisdom...'   
  
Karasu was lost in thought and kept on staring at Kurama like a love-struck teenager. He isn't sure if he loves Kurama. The masked demon doesn't know why he is crazy about this Youko-turned-human. He just marked his prey during the Dark Tournament and kept it that way.  
  
As Kurama got ready for bed, a cautious someone was still watching from the shadows. Karasu watched as Kurama walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
  
'Now here's my chance,' Karasu thought.   
  
He slowly pushed Kurama's window open and slipped into the room. Upon entering, he took a deep breath. The smell of Kurama brought images of him into Karasu's mind. He walked over to the youko's bed. The long-haired demon picked up a pillow, and slowly put his head on it.  
  
'This is what you sleep with,' he said in his mind.   
  
A picture of Kurama and another woman caught his attention. He walked over to it, and picked it up.   
  
'Another person in your life,' Karasu thought. 'We can't have that now, can we...'  
  
He took the picture out of the frame and ripped off the part with the woman on it. He then heard the door opening, so he tip-toed out of the room with cautious steppes.  
  
"I'll be back for you," he said. With those words, he stepped out of the room.  
  
About a couple of seconds later, Kurama stepped out of the bathroom with a scared face. He was trembling with fear.  
  
"I could of sworn I felt..." Kurama paused. "No, that's impossible.." He then tried to put that thought out of him, but it was still kept in the back of his mind.  
  
The green-eyed human got into bed and a minute later fell asleep. He would talk to the others about the occurrence tomorrow.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Well..there's chapter 1! (It's short..we know). We hope you enjoyed it..despise the fact that it makes Karasu look like a WEIRDO! Well he is...anyway, Chapter dos (2) is coming up soon. Please review! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Karasu's Obsession: Chapter 2  
  
Well, here's chapter 2. It's not as weird as chapter 1..I think... I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimers and all...We don't own yyh, but we wish we could!..oh how we wish we could. So go read this fic and eat some pie..don't ask ^_^" ....ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
____________________________________  
  
During the night, Karasu was still in the same tree watching Kurama sleep. Around two in the morning, the masked demon went into a light slumber. Even though Karasu was asleep, he was still consciously aware of Kurama's doings.   
  
Karasu heard a quiet beeping at six in the morning coming from the Youko's room.  
  
"That's his alarm clock alright," he said. Karasu was very familiar with Kurama's morning routines. Of course he was because that demon is his number one stalker.  
  
Kurama got up with a long relaxing stretch. While he was stretching, he took a slight glimpse at the picture with him and his best friend in school Kisa. The youko widened his eyes and stopped stretching.   
  
"What?!" Kurama exclaimed. "How did this happen?!"  
  
Kurama noticed how his school friend was torn from the picture. He liked her, but he didn't want to be in a close relationship with her because he was afraid. He was apprehensive of her knowing the truth about the Youko named Kurama. The redhead then went around his room searching for anything else that may of happened. It was a good thing nothing did. Kurama had to find out if it was really HIM in his room last night, or not. He tried to shrug that thought away by taking a shower.   
  
Kurama was frightened by the fact that someone was in his room and tore half of his picture, so he pulled the drapes down just incase. The youko then got dressed. Karasu was quite disappointed he did, because he couldn't see his prey getting ready for the day.  
  
'I'll go by Yusuke and Kuwabara's school later so I can talk to them about what happened,' Kurama thought to himself as he was buttoning up his uniform.  
  
"This color certainly doesn't look right on me," Kurama unconsciously said out loud.  
  
The youko went downstairs, ate his breakfast with his mother, and kissed her goodbye as he left the house.  
  
'I'll take the short way to school today,' Kurama thought. 'I am still a little bit frightened about what happened.'  
  
Karasu was following Kurama to school as usual. He kept his ki down, so the Youko wouldn't sense him.   
  
About five minutes of watching, Kurama stepped into Melou High. When he did, Karasu left. He would positively come back that night, knowing him.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Kurama walked around the main hall looking for Kisa. He was frightened that something may have happened to her, considering her half of the picture was torn. The redhead looked around and finally spotted her by her locker.  
  
"Kisa!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"Shuuichi!" Kisa shouted back. "Hi!"  
  
Kisa had a cheery face, and blushed. She had long brown hair, which she put up, and blue eyes. The girl wore glasses. Kisa was taller than most girls, but shorter than Kurama. She was one of the smartest people in her grade, but not as smart as Kurama.   
  
"Hi Kisa, how are you?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm fine, what about you?"  
  
Kurama ignored her question and got to the point.  
  
"Say Kisa, has anything and I mean ANYTHING happened to you lately?" he asked with a worried face.  
  
"Um..no why do you ask?" Kisa answered with a puzzled face.  
  
Kurama didn't want to worry her, so he just said "No reason at all." Kurama paused. "How about I take you home today after school."   
  
He wanted to take her home just incase something may happen to her. He wanted to protect the girl. She was someone special to him.  
  
"Ok Shuuichi, but are you sure there's nothing wrong?"  
  
Kurama hesitated then said "No, nothing at all," then he gave the smile that most girls fall for. This gave Kisa a light blush.  
  
"I'll see you later," Kurama said.  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
_______________________  
  
School went by very quickly today for Kurama. He didn't want it to. He was afraid for Kisa. He wanted her to be safe. Kurama dazed off thinking about his battle with Karasu during the Dark Tournament.   
  
'But..' Kurama thought. 'how can he still be alive. That's impossible. I thought I killed him...'  
  
"Minamino..?" Kurama was interrupted by his teacher.  
  
"Yes sir?" He said ready to answer.  
  
"Come up to the board and solve this problem..."  
  
__________________________  
  
The last bell had rung. Kurama got out of his class in a hurry. He went through the school halls. It was like being in a maze full of dead ends. Kurama finally managed to get to Kisa's locker.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and gave a smile. "Good afternoon Kisa."  
  
Kisa looked up from her locker. "Shuuichi! Hi!" She seemed real happy to see him. "I'll be ready in a minute."  
  
"Ok," Kurama said.  
  
_________________  
  
Shuuichi and Kisa went to the school gates and took the long way back to Kisa's house.  
  
"So Shuuichi, how do you think you did on the math test?" Kisa said trying to make conversation.  
  
"Um..I think I did so-so."  
  
Kisa playfully socked him on the arm. "You know you did well! No need for being modest."  
  
Kurama blushed.  
  
A minute later, they went back into conversation.  
  
"Kisa," Kurama said looking at her face.  
  
Kisa looked up at him.  
  
"I want you to watch yourself." Kurama paused. "Just protect yourself wherever you go. Be cautious about your surroundings..."  
  
Kisa gave him a questioning look. "Um..Ok Shuuichi. I..I wish to know why though. Did something happen?"  
  
"No," Kurama lied. "I just really care about you and I don't want you to get hurt." He didn't lie about that though.  
  
"Don't worry about me!" Kisa said putting her fist high up in the air. "I can take care of myself! Whoever wants to hurt me..POW! I'll take care of them," Kisa said in an enthusiastic voice.  
  
Kurama chuckled.  
  
They stopped at Kisa's house.  
  
"Well, here's my stop," Kisa said.  
  
"Since it's the weekend I'll see you on Monday."  
  
"Sure," said Kisa giving a slightly sad face. She was going to miss seeing him for two days.   
  
"Thanks," Kisa said.  
  
Kurama gave a curious look. "For what?"  
  
"For caring about me." She then blushed real red and then went into her house.  
  
Even though Kurama had a lot going on with him, he never felt better.  
  
______________________________  
  
It was a good thing Kisa's house was close to Yusuke and Kuwabara's school. It was around 3:00. The youko remembered that they got out at that time. So Kurama walked around the city. He kept on thinking about Kisa. What if she were in danger? He didn't want to think about that right now.  
  
Kurama arrived at Saryaski Junior High early. The bell wouldn't ring for a couple of more minutes, so he leaned against a tree.  
  
About three minutes later he heard the school bell ring. Students in uniform started to scramble out the doors. Kurama kept a close watch for the two boys. Girls from the school gave Kurama a stare and blushed. They weren't sure if he was a boy or a girl. He was wearing a guys uniform, but it was pink..and he looked feminine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kuwabara," Yusuke asked, with Keiko by his side.  
  
"Yeah?" He said obliviously.  
  
"Do you feel Kurama's ki?"  
  
"Now that you think about it." Kuwabara paused. "Yeah! I do!"  
  
Keiko just went along with what they said, then she stated, "Hey! Isn't that him right there?"  
  
"Where?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Over at that tree," said Keiko.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kuwabara noted. "HEY! KURAMA!" Kuwabara said in his loud voice.  
  
This got everyone's attention. Yusuke, Keiko and Kurama blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Hi.." Was all Kurama said, since he was embarassed to get everyone's attention.  
  
They all walked up to him.  
  
"So what's up?" Yusuke asked. "Hopefully not another mission."  
  
"No," Kurama said. "But I got a problem, and I need to talk to you about it."  
  
"Sure," said Keiko. "Let's all go to the ice cream shoppe! Yusuke's treat!"  
  
Yusuke gave a groan and glared at Keiko.  
  
They all agreed except Yusuke of course, and patted him on the shoulder saying thanks.  
  
________________________________  
  
They walked to the ice cream shoppe. There were many students from different schools in the shoppe. It was a good thing too because they had private matters to discuss.  
  
Yusuke got chocolate, Keiko got strawberry, Kuwabara got rocky road, and Kurama got simple vanilla.  
  
They all grabbed a booth away from the people.  
  
"So what's up Kurama?" Yusuke asked while eating his ice cream.  
  
"Hmm.." Kurama stated. "I know this may be frightening to hear, but," Kurama paused. "I think that... Karasu is still alive."  
  
"WHAT!?" Yusuke and Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"You mean that scary demon you fought in the tournament Kurama?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
"But...but...You killed him! You...you creamed him!" Yusuke stuttered.  
  
"Wait," Kuwabara interrupted. "How do you know he's still here?"  
  
"I...I felt his Ki in my room last night, while I was in the bathroom. I wasn't sure if It was real or not. But then.." Kurama paused. He took out his picture of him and Kisa. "Look.."  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko were all puzzled.  
  
"Its supposed to be a picture of me and my friend Kisa from school. Karasu," Kurama shuttered, "or someone else tore the half of where she was, so I'm afraid she's in danger."  
  
"This is bad," said Kuwabara. "Really bad..."  
  
"No kidding," Yusuke said.  
  
"Have you told her to keep her guard?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Yes," Kurama nodded, "but I didn't tell her why. I didn't want her to worry. I took her home after school. I think I'm going to do that until I get to the bottom of this..."  
  
"You mean we," said Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara and Keiko nodded in agreement.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and nodded. "Thanks."  
  
They were all silent and ate there ice cream.  
  
Keiko broke the silence. "Just call Kisa tonight and see if she is alright. You have to protect her Kurama."  
  
"I know."  
  
They all finished there ice cream and left the shoppe.   
  
Since Kurama's house was on the other side of town, they all bid there farewells to him. They are all going to try there best to protect both Kisa and Kurama.  
  
Kurama was walking in a lot of thought  
  
'I'll have to call her right when I get home. I hope she's ok. If Kisa ever gets hurt, then I will never be able to forgive myself. I guess I've changed a lot since I became human. I never had these emotions when I was a full youko.'  
  
Kurama as so deep in thought, he didn't notice Karasu up in the trees stalking him as usual.  
  
'Pretty youko, I'm back,' Karasu thought with gleam in his eye.  
  
He then took out the picture of Kisa he took.   
  
'She,' Karasu paused to glare at the picture. 'She is the source of your happiness isn't she pretty youko. You don't know it yet. You will never know. She will never cherish you. Your smell, your hair, your body, your eyes. You. I should make her my bait. She will lower you into my trap. You shall be mine Kurama. I will claim you. Now...is the time.'  
  
Karasu saw the Youko walk home while he was making his plan to claim Kurama...  
  
___________________________________  
  
End of Chapter two! You know, I'm not into these OC fics. I can't believe I did that! .! Well, I hope she's a good enough character for you all. Apparently I had nothing to do today so I made chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be coming up soon. I hope Vinnie will help me! He should! He was away while I was making chapter 2!! .! Anyway I hope the fic is good so far and REVIEW por favor ^_^" I'm learning Spanish..cut me some slack =P 


	3. Chapter 3

Karasu's Obsession Chapter 3  
  
Here's chapter three..for those of you who have been waiting. If you have, then I am very honored. Very VERY honored. I'm not much of a writer ^_^"...Anyway!  
  
Disclaimers and all...We don't own yyh, but we wish we could!..oh how we wish we could. So go read this fic and eat some pie..don't ask ^_^" ....ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Kurama got to his house as quick as possible, but not so quick that he ran.  
  
Yes, Karasu was watching. He was wondering why Kurama was in such a hurry.  
  
The youko reached the Minamino residence. Kurama greeted his mom and then used the phone. He looked up Kisa's number in his phone book, then dialed her number.  
  
The phone rang, and he got an answer.  
  
"Hello?", a voice said.  
  
"Hi, is Kisa there?" Kurama said in a clam voice.  
  
"Yeah this is she."  
  
"Kisa, It's Shuuichi."  
  
"Oh! Shuuichi hi!" Kisa said with excitement. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. How have you been? Anything happen this afternoon?" he asked, trying to not sound too revealing.  
  
"No, nothing." She paused. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Kurama tried to think of a believable answer. "No reason. Just checking up on you..like friends do." Kurama had a small nervous grin on his face.  
  
"Ok. Thanks for checking up on me I guess.."  
  
Kurama blushed with embarrassment. It seemed like a stupid question to ask her.  
  
They ended up talking for thirty minutes about random subjects.  
  
"Hey Shuuichi, my mom's calling me. I gotta go."  
  
"Ok," Kurama said slightly disappointed. "Talk to you later."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Bye," Kurama said hanging up the phone.  
  
He was glad she was ok. Since it was Friday, he didn't bother doing his homework. The Youko watched the news with his Mother and ate dinner. Shori had a date tonight with this new Hatanaka guy. He was ok with it. The relationship may end soon. It was life's choice. After Shori left, Kurama decided to spend the night with a relaxing book.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Meanwhile, lurking out the window was Karasu. He was thinking of taking the girl in her sleep and leaving Kurama a ransom note, but it wasn't going to be for money. It was going to be for the Youko himself. But how would he leave the note? He'll think of a way.  
  
While Kurama was in his room reading a novel, he accidently fell asleep. Karasu saw this and he went through the window, kept his Ki as low as possible, and slipped the note on a page of Kurama's book and closed it.  
  
Karasu then got out of the house. He tried to trace Kisa's life energy. It was going to be hard, considering how many girls live in the city. Karasu concentrated by closing his eyes. After a couple of minutes he found it. As soon as he did, he opened his eyes and dashed over to her house. Karasu looked into her room. She was peacefully asleep. He tried to pull the window open, but it was locked.  
  
'Damn,' Karasu thought. 'I guess I'll try to find another opening. The long haired demon looked around for any crack throughout the house. He was desperate. Then he thought of an opening. The chimney.   
  
'Oh no,' thought Karasu. 'I guess I will get dirty, but oh well. It WILL be worth it.'  
  
Karasu got on the roof. He found the chimney and hopped right in. Karasu landed perfectly. He got dust on him, and wiped it off. The masked demon went to look for Kisa's room. He sensed the location of her energy and went right to it. Karasu opened the door. He saw her sleeping. He used a special plant on Kisa to keep her in a deep sleep for hours. He carried her out of the house and anonymously brought her into an abandoned location.  
  
_________________________________  
  
Kurama woke the next morning with the book beside him. He noticed he still had his school uniform on. Not feeling like changing, he got out of bed and went into the kitchen. He put his book down and pulled up a chair. He opened a book to find a small envelope in it. The youko unfolded the letter and found shocking news.  
  
Youko Kurama,  
  
I have the girl. In exchange for her, you will turn yourself over to me. If you don't, then you can have back her dead body. You'll find me soon enough...  
  
He crumpled the note and put it in his pocket as soon as he was finished reading it. He ran out of his house in top speed to go to Kisa's. Upon reaching her house, he saw two police cars in front of the place. He knew now the note was real, and not a hoax. He didn't bother seeing Kisa's mother because it would be too emotional. He had to rescue the girl himself.  
  
The red haired youko had a problem. He didn't know where to start looking, so he went to Yusuke's house to see what he would do.   
  
Kurama ran to Yusuke's appartment at top speed. When Kurama got there, he saw the raven haired boy leaving the building.  
  
"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted out of breath with worry in his tone.  
  
"Eh?" Yusuke said confused. Then he looked over at Kurama. "Oh hi Kurama. What's the problem?..and why are you still in your school uniform?" Yusuke asked out of curiosity.  
  
Kurama paused for a couple of seconds to catch his breath, then resumed talking.  
  
"Never mind that" Kurama paused. "It's Kisa."  
  
"What about her?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She has been kiddnapped... by him." Kurama shuttered  
  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke said jumping up.  
  
Kurama gave Yusuke the note.  
  
"Karasu has Kisa, and he wants her for the sake of my life."  
  
"Where is he?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The note doesn't say."  
  
A huge aurora of darkness over swept Yusuke and Kurama. They both looked at each other.  
  
"It's him," said Kurama, while his eyes turned to a dark glow, and his voice now filled with anger.  
  
Kurama ran out of the apartment followed by Yusuke.  
  
'It's him. It has to be,' Kurama thought picking up speed. 'I have to reach him before he kills Kisa...'  
  
After ten minutes of running, they reached closer the source of the dark ki.  
  
"Hey guys!" a familiar voice shouted.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke said in surprise as he was turning his head to the left. Kurama did as well.  
  
"You felt it too?" Kuwabara asked?  
  
"Yeah," said Yusuke.  
  
"It's Karasu and he has Kisa." Kurama told Kuwabara.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" the orange top said as he began to run. The others started running after him.  
  
They felt the dark ki getting closer and closer. It was as if Karasu was purposely leaving a trail for them  
  
The ki ended up being located in an abandoned warehouse. It was the same one where Yusuke fought Hiei in. They entered in the warehouse one by one, each with a small ounce of fear in them. Kurama did not look forward to meeting Karasu again. Every time he heard the name or even said it, it would send chills down his spine.  
  
"Welcome," a voice called out.  
  
The voice made Kurama's blood boil, while still having the feeling of fear.  
  
"WHERES KISA?!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"Hush hush youko. No need to be so tolerant," Karasu said in a teasing voice. "The girl is in a safe place right now."  
  
This gave the trio a bizarre feeling.  
  
"We have a deal." Karasu said. " I will give her back ALIVE in exchange for you."  
  
Kurama looked a Yuskuke and Kuwabara with a cocked eyebrow. They did the same.  
  
Yusuke took a step forward. "Look," he said interrupting. "How about this. We make a deal."  
  
Karasu gave Yusuke a look.  
  
"I mean, we'll make a new deal. How about Kurama can fight you, in exchange for Kisa." Yusuke was thinking last minute. He was letting his mouth speak the words instead of using his mind.   
  
"Er.." Yusuke thought out loud. "If Kurama wins the battle, then he can have her back. If you win, then you can have Kurama all you want."  
  
"URAMESHI!?" Kuwabara yelled interrupting him. "What are you thinking?!"  
  
Kurama used telepathy on Kuwabara.   
  
'It's alright Kuwabara. I will agree to this plan. It's all a matter of chance....' The youko told Kuwabara in his mind.  
  
All Kazuma did was nod. He understood.  
  
"I will agree to this if you will Karasu." Kurama said with an angry gleam in his eye.  
  
"Sure, sure fine. I'll fight you. It will be fun to admire your ability." Karasu said in a freaky sensuous voice.  
  
This sent chills down all three boys spine. They did not like how this guy talked at all.  
  
"Well.." Kurama said while turning his back toward the two other boys. "I'm off."   
  
"Wait!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said.   
  
Kurama turned around  
  
"Good luck buddy," Yusuke said. "We wish you the best of luck. I wish I could help."  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara said agreeing.  
  
Kurama gave them his best and true smile, then turned around.   
  
"I'll meet you back here Youko," Karasu said to Kurama, and then dissapeared.  
  
Kurama started walking to the back of the dark warehouse. He was ready to fight the masked demon. Kurama was going to kill Karasu once and for all...  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
WEE!! ^_^ there's Chapter threeeee!! Hehe forgive me. Even though I had the crappiest day in the world, writing this fic cheered me up. Anyway, thanks Vincent! You sure helped me ^_^  
  
Chapter four is coming up soon. Please review!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Karasu's obsession Chapter 4  
  
This chapter happened cuz on Vincent ^_^ I suck with fighting scenes so he helped me out..BIG TIME! Thankya Vinnie ^_^  
  
Disclaimers and all...We don't own yyh, but we wish we could!..oh how we wish we could. So go read this fic and eat some pie..don't ask ^_^" ....ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Kurama was walking to the back of the warehouse. He tried to sense Kisa on the way, but he couldn't  
  
"Karasu come out!" the Youko shouted, with his voice echoing through the warehouse.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Don't make me impatient. Come out now!" Kurama said with a lot of anger.  
  
Karasu slowly walked out of the darkness.  
  
"Hello Youko," his voice echoed through the warehouse which made chills run up Kurama's neck. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
"I'm here now where's the girl," he said with anger in his voice.  
  
"She's here...somewhere."  
  
Kurama knew there was no possible way in beating Karasu in his human form. He had to turn Youko. So Kurama transformed into the taller, handsomer, and stronger Youko. Karasu enjoyed seeing him transform. The masked demon himself transformed. He took off his mask and was no longer the masked demon. Karasu was back to having blonde hair.  
  
"Alright," Kurama said in a much more deep voice. "Lets go."  
  
The rose whip quickly unraveled out of Kurama's hand as he ran towards Karasu. Swinging the whip, Karasu jumped from the whip, appearing behind Kurama.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to experiment, observate, and admire your body," he said resting his hand on the Youko's shoulder.  
  
Kurama did not like this. He did not like this at all. Karasu was a creep! A monster! A mad-man!...Or should He say mad-demon.  
  
The masked demon jumped from Kurama as a small explosion erupted on his shoulder. Kurama dropped the rose whip with pain throbbing his shoulder.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
"Well..." asked Kuwabara. "What do we do now?"  
  
Yusuke looked at him. "Duh!" He exclaimed. "We look for Kisa! We gotta rescue her." then Yusuke muttered "Idiot..."  
  
Kuwabara luckily didn't hear him say that comment.  
  
"We gotta split up if we want to find her," Kuwabara replied.  
  
"Yeah," said Yusuke. "You go right while I go left."  
  
Kuwabara nodded.  
  
They both began to run in opposite directions.   
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
Kisa woke up with a startle.   
  
'Where.. Where am I?! How did I get here?!' Kisa thought.   
  
She had no idea where she was or how she got there. She was frightened. Tears started forming in her eyes, then dropped slowly down her face. She had thick silver wires tied around her body. Kisa tried to move, but she couldn't budge. She realized she was being kidnaped..but by who?  
  
"I wanna go home," said Kisa quietly.  
  
____________________  
  
The battle between Kurama and Karasu raged on. Kurama slammed his fist into Karasu's chest. Karasu slowly backed away holding his chest. Anger began to rise in the masked demon's eyes.  
  
'He sure loves to hurt me,' Karasu thought 'For this I HAVE TO KILL HIM! Forget what I wanted to do with him. HE NEEDS TO DIE!'  
  
Karasu jumped onto Kurama extending his arm. Kurama quickly dodged Karasu's deadly touch. The youko ran for his whip that he had dropped on the last attack. Kurama ran to the whip and picked it up, quickly turned around and lashed the whip at Karasu. He grabbed the weapon in his hand and began to squeeze it. His blood began to drip on the whip. Karasu let go of the whip as he jumped back. He smiled as the whip exploded in Kurama's hand, burning a layer of skin off his right hand. Kurama let out a yell as he grabbed his wrist in pain.  
  
__________________________  
  
Kisa was afraid. Lost and afraid. She did not want to know what will happen next, so she gave out a loud scream.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!"  
  
Even though Yusuke and Kuwabara were at two separate places, they both heard the scream. The immediately ran to the location of the loud voice. While running, they met each other on the way.  
  
"You heard that too?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Who didn't?"  
  
They got to the location of Kisa. She was at the top. Kisa was sitting near a bunch of boxes that skyrocketed to the roof.   
  
Yusuke looked up and then shouted "Kisa!! Is that you!?"  
  
"Yeah! It's me! Are you here to rescue me?!"  
  
"Yeah!" Kuwabara said. "Let us get up there!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up the boxes one by one. Kuwabara accidently jumped on one that went off balance and knocked Kisa unconscious. Yusuke gave a laugh.   
  
"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara shouted. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
  
"Keep it down Kuwabara! You want Karasu to hear us!?" Yusuke said while he tried to stop laughing.  
  
Kuwabara apologized.  
  
"Kisa?" the orange-top asked. "Are you alright. I'm sorry about that."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Kuwabara jumped back down to Kisa. Yusuke did the same.   
  
"She's just knocked out," Yusuke said while feeling her pulse. "It's probably better this way. She may not remember or something..." Yusuke said while zoning out.   
  
"Hey," Kuwabara realized while leaning over to Kisa's unconscious body.  
  
"Huh?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Kuwabara noticed Kisa had thick silver wires tied around her body. Kazuma's spirit sword formed in his hand.  
  
"Lets cut these wires off of her."  
  
Kuwabara swung the sword, but was stopped by Yusuke.  
  
"Wait!" hollered Yusuke. "Stop! Can't you fell Karasu's ki on those wires? He must have put on his spirit energy into them making them explosive or somethin'. That means there directly linked to Karasu himself."  
  
"But what happens if Karasu dies?" Kuwabara asked with a startled look on his face.  
  
"Don't know." Yusuke said.  
  
Kuwabara slowly picked up Kisa's body making sure he was careful in not making any sudden movements that may harm her. He slowly walked to where the exit of the warehouse was. They were both wondering about Kurama's fight.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Karasu slowly walked over to Youko Kurama. He was to his level, and put his hand on Kurama's neck.  
  
"Who's it going to be, you or her."  
  
'If he lets go I'm dead,' the youko thought panic struck.  
  
The small glimmer off a metal pole beside him caught his attention. He slowly rested his hand on it.  
  
"I pick-"  
  
With that Kurama rammed the pole into Karasu's chest. The masked demon jumped up, gasping for air. Kurama watched as Karasu fell to the ground. Then Kurama planted a blood sucking Makai plant into Karasu's body. In a matter of seconds, Karasu was dead. But to be sure, Kurama took out his rose whip and sliced Karasu into pieces.   
  
"Well this isn't a pretty sight," Kurama thought out loud. "At least he's dead. He wont bother me or anyone anymore."   
  
__  
  
_________________________  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara finally got outside and put her down. They were wondering what to do with the thick wires. Suddenly, the wires disappeared. They were glad. They knew what this meant. Karasu has finally died.  
  
The two boys were wondering where Kurama was.  
  
They heard a sound.  
  
"Kurama?" both boys asked.  
  
Youko Kurama slowly walked over to the duo.  
  
"Hey Kurama you sure don't look too good," Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes. I will get some healing herbs. Don't worry about me Yusuke."  
  
The Youko picked her up wincing as her cloth touched his burnt hand.  
  
"Kisa, wake up" he said.  
  
"Wait!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time.  
  
Kurama looked at them questioningly.  
  
"Turn back to your human form. You don't want her seeing you as a Youko," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Oh right! I forgot. Thanks Kuwabara." Kurama then closed his eyes and transformed back to being plain old Shuuichi.  
  
"Kisa..." Kurama thought out loud. "It looks like she had a concussion."  
  
"Er...yeah," Kuwabara said while rolling his eyes upward. Yusuke started laughing.  
  
"Did you two have anything to do with this?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Uh..." they said, while Kurama glared at them.  
  
Kisa's eyes slowly opened. She was in Shuuichi's arms. Looking at him made her smile. He was talking to two other people  
  
"Shu..Shuuichi?" Kisa asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm here. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. Something happened. I'm confused." She then slowly got up. "Shuuichi!" Kisa said gasping. "Your hand! It looks hurt really bad!"  
  
"It's ok," Kurama said. "I can heal it quickly."  
  
Kisa gave a concerned look then looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara.   
  
"Hey you're the guys who rescued me."  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke gave the victory sign and made a big grin.  
  
"And you," Kisa said while pointing to Kuwabara. "You knocked me out!"  
  
Kuwabara put away his victory sign and got nervous. "Eh..heh heh heh. I'm sorry about that. It was a pure accident!"  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke said. "Kuwabara does stupid things like that all of the time!" Yusuke then got into a huge laugh attack.  
  
"HEY!" Kuwabara shouted.   
  
"Don't mind them. They are always like that," Kurama said while giving a sweet smile, which made Kisa smile too.  
  
Yusuke suddenly stopped laughing  
  
"Anyway," Kurama said. "You..." Kurama sighed and tried to explain what happened to her. "You got kidnaped."  
  
Kisa widened her eyes.  
  
"It's ok though. We came to your rescue." Kurama then gave her a smile. "We got rid of the de- I mean person who took you."  
  
"O-ok" Kisa said confused  
  
"Now how do we explain this to your parents while trying not to scare them," Kurama asked while looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
They both shrugged.  
  
"Something," Kisa said. "Something is still really confusing. Who kidnaped me? Why?"  
  
"Well," Kurama said. "To tell you the truth..."  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened  
  
'Don't worry,' Kurama telepathically told Kuwabara. 'I'm not going to tell her the TRUTH'  
  
'Ok Kurama,' Kuwabara sent back to his mind.  
  
"This person was after me. He wanted to take me, so by taking me he used you as bait." Kurama said. "I'm sorry if this has offended you in any way."  
  
"It sort of did," Kisa said. "But why me?"  
  
"Because he has seen you around with me. I know. It's weird."  
  
"Who was he?" Kisa asked.  
  
"This guy has been stalking me for a long time. He seemed to be insanely obsessed with me."  
  
Kisa had a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"But it's ok," Yusuke said. "He's dead."  
  
"Yeah," Kuwabara agreed..  
  
Silence filled the air.  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama and Kisa got up. They started to walk to the girls house. They sure had a lot of explaining to do!  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Wow...end of Chapter 4! Hey guys thanks A LOT for the reviews ^_^ WE LIKE REVIEWS. I hope you enjoyed the story..I'm not sure how Kurama transforms into Youko. I'm sorry if I got the part wrong. And the fight seemed short...and the explination to Kisa was kinda weird.. Sorry about that ^_^" Please Review..ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT. Please review...you must review @_@ you HAVE to review O_O or else! 


	5. Chapter 5

Karasus's Obsession CH5!  
  
I'm so sorry people. It's been forever since I've updated. My comp crashed, then I didnt wanna retype it ^_^" So I am right now! All cause of a recent review I just had. I wanna give this an end once and for all! ^_^  
  
______________________  
  
Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kisa were all walking to Kisa's house. All of them were pondering on what to say. Kurama stopped and froze. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kisa were looking at Kurama in bewilderment as they stopped as well.  
  
"I believe You and Kuwabara should be going home," said Kurama. "If you two come with us there will be complications."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Come on Kuwabara. Let's go hit the arcade to celebrate. Kura- I MEAN- Shuuichi, we'll go out to ice cream to celebrate later. Kisa, you come too!"  
  
"Um, alright!" she said smiling.  
  
"See ya!" said Kuwabara as he and Yusuke walked off to the opposite direction.  
  
Kurama and Kisa were in silence. Kisa was looking down with a sad face. She was remembering what had happened. Out of no where, she was in some warehouse. She didn't even know who took her there. Shuuichi wasn't telling her much. She had a feeling he was hiding something.  
  
"Shuuichi."  
  
"Yes?" he said while looking down at her.  
  
She looked at him in the eyes. "I know you're hiding something."  
  
Kurama gave a silent shock. "What do you mean?" he asked.  
  
"Don't play stupid. I," she paused. "I know you're not telling me something. Like you have a secret life or something."  
  
Kurama looked straight ahead. "Look." he hesitated.  
  
Kisa gave Shuuichi a questioning look.   
  
"Yes, I do have another life. All of you at school see me as just 'plain old Shuuichi'. The Shuuichi that gets perfect grades and is a star student and son, but I'm not actually. I have other friends, and we.. How do I say this?" He paused to think. "We all work at this internship called Spirit World." He snickered mentally at the thought of using Yusuke's excuse he used with Keiko.   
  
"Spirit World?" she asked. "What do you do there?"  
  
"We uh...I help out with the juvenile delinquents. You see, Yusuke and Kuwabara used to be juvenile delinquents, but I helped them out. Now they are fine, thanks to me." He thought of Yusuke and Kuwabara's victory sign and smiled. "I may as well tell you this, but they call me Kurama. It's a nickname they have for me."  
  
"I was WONDERING why they were calling you something like that," she said.  
  
They both laughed and continued on walking.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to say to my parents," she said. "What happened to that man that kidnaped me?"  
  
"We got rid of him by sending him back to Spirit World."  
  
"That explains it," she said.  
  
"But don't tell your parents about you getting kidnaped. We don't want any complications with Spirit World."  
  
"Um, alright."  
  
They both got up to Kisa's place. There were still cop cars at the front of the place. Kurama and Kisa looked ahead nervously.  
  
"Let me do the talking," said Kurama.  
  
Kisa nodded as they walked in. They entered through the opened front door.  
  
"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Kisa shouted.  
  
They heard trampling feet.   
  
"Kisa!" shouted her mother. She went up to hug her. Her father did as well. The cops all looked at her smiling.  
  
"Let's all sit on the couch," said the head cop.   
  
Kisa's parents went to the couch. Kisa went up to Kurama and held her hand to lead him to the couch. He nodded her thanks. Everyone was sitting down.  
  
"So where we're you ," said the head cop getting to the point. "And who is he?" he said while pointing his pen up to Kurama.  
  
"I am Shuuichi Minamino. I go to Kisa's school, from what you can see with my uniform. Kisa was taken from someone last night."  
  
Everyone gasped. Kisa's mom started to cry. Her dad comforted her.  
  
"He was just a maniac. I had a feeling something was wrong with Kisa, so I walked over here. I saw she was missing so I looked around town and found her in an abandoned warehouse. She was with a crazy dem- man. I managed to get rid of him and to rescue Kisa"  
  
"Where is this man!?" asked the cop.   
  
Kurama looked down. "I don't know. I got rid of him but I don't know where he went."  
  
"Well, he is gone now right?"  
  
Kurama nodded. 'Humans are such fools,' he thought mentally.  
  
"I guess Kisa is alright and we have nothing to worry about."  
  
'This cop is stupid,' thought Kurama. 'But it's a good thing he is.'  
  
"Alright men!" the chief shouted. "Let's get out of here!"  
  
Kisa and Kurama looked at the cops with a weird face, then they looked at each other. The cops exited the house.  
  
"So Kisa," said her mom while having tears in her eyes. "Are you ok?! Did this man hurt you?!" She broke down in tears.  
  
"It's ok mom! I'm fine."  
  
"Thank you Shuuichi," said Kisa's father.  
  
"It was no trouble at all," he said smiling. "I guess I better get going," Kurama said getting up.  
  
"Is there any way we can repay you?" asked Kisa's mom. "How about you come over here tonight for dinner."  
  
"Mom," Kisa said blushing.   
  
"Sure," he said looking at Kisa. "I'll be here tonight at?"  
  
"Six," said her father.  
  
"See you then," he said then bowed. "I'll see you Kisa," Kurama said leaving the house.   
  
"Bye!"  
  
Kurama walked back to his place. He saw Yusuke and Kuwabara approaching him.  
  
"Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara."  
  
"Hey Kurama, how did it go with her folks?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Alright, I guess. The cops are so stupid. They didn't even ask any more information on Karasu. Humans are fools," he said chuckling.  
  
They walked to Kurama's place.  
  
On the way there Yusuke started to talk to Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kurama."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You think your gonna ask Kisa out?"  
  
"No," he said. "I should not care about anymore humans. I care about Kisa, but if I do get into a relationship with her, then she will get hurt."  
  
Yusuke nodded disappointingly. "Your choice," he sighed.  
  
Kurama felt good. He rescued a friend, got rid of Karasu once and for all, and is going back to see his mother. Right now, life was good.  
  
_________________  
  
THE END!  
  
Oh yeah, note to readers. I don't like OCs. Remember that ^_^" I accidently added this one. Kisa and Kurama are not a couple, and never will be. It's just..no offense, but wrong ^_^"  
  
hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
